


Restless

by five2ndrule



Series: The Interpretation Playlist [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, The Self Service Station, smut and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: Wanda once again can't sleep because of lingering thoughts of a certain redhead, so she decides to take matters into her own hands.Another one-shot (loosely) based on a song, and actually kind of a nicer version of my story "The Beast You Made of Me."Although, this one has more...well, you'll see. :]





	Restless

* * *

The night was like too many that came before, seeming to stretch on forever as the clock slowly ticked down the time before the sun would rise again, the time when Wanda could at least find things to distract herself from her current train of thought...the one that saw nothing but green eyes and red hair even when she closed her eyes and tried her best to think of something, anything else.

 

She had managed to sleep only an hour or so, the annoyance that was quickly becoming the norm as she now stared into the empty space above her, wishing, wanting for the Russian to be there, for the older, more experienced woman’s body to weigh down on her as Natasha’s hands…

 

The brunette closed her eyes as she allowed her own hands to roam, the sensations of her fingertips ghosting along her ribs and wandering close to already almost painfully aroused nipples...bypassing them on purpose and instead reaching down to lift her sleep shirt just enough so she could run the tips of her short nails across her sensitive stomach, imagining the redhead’s incredible smile as she did the same in the Sokovian’s mind, lifting her hands slowly and uncovering Wanda’s body inch by inch out from under the shirt her favorite Avenger let her borrow the day before.

 

“Natasha.” She whispered to no one but herself, biting her lip as she lifted the shirt up over her chest, letting the smell of the Black Widow’s room that still lingered in the fabric assault her senses as the cool air surrounding her rushed in to kiss her now exposed skin. Her nipples begged to be touched and rolled between the skilled, knowing fingers of the former assassin, the woman of her fantasies that slept in the very next room, somehow unaware of the longing looks and wandering thoughts she inspired in the witch every single day.

 

Wanda brought her hands up slowly, cupping the sides of her breasts, searching herself and wishing it was the redhead that was exploring, wanting the older woman to be the one to find her, to claim her. Her thumbs pressed lightly against her nipples at first, making her close her eyes and whimper softly in the dark, the Russian’s all knowing smirk invading her mind as the rest of her fingers moved to take over, pulling just enough to keep her attention and make her focus, her hips joining in just the slightest bit as she found a slow rhythm.

 

She thought about exactly what she would do if this weren’t just fantasy, this beautiful picture painted in her own mind and slowly filling the room with the smell of her own want, the perfume of her longing for the redhead reaching her senses and driving her forward as her right hand started its journey downward, her fingertips gliding across goosebumped skin and sliding over the soft material of her boyshorts as her hips lifted just the tiniest bit.

 

She thought of Natasha’s fingers gripping and guiding her legs further apart, her mouth leaving hot, open mouth kisses and small nips starting from the witch’s knee and moving inward as her lips breathed dirty words of encouragement to the brunette trying to move closer, trying to make the redhead focus and be exactly where she needed her to be.

 

She dipped her middle finger lower, feeling the heat of herself and how it soaked through her boundaries, her dream Russian’s lips pressing gently against the fabric and the nerves below as fingers reached up to hook into and lower the elastic of the taller woman’s panties, her own thumbs complying without thought and pulling the garment down as her hips raised for them to be removed.

 

Wanda tossed them to the side and allowed her legs to fall fully open, letting the air hit her overheated center and a shiver to travel up her spine as her hands moved back into position, her left hand simply switching breasts and starting anew as her right hand moved lower, back toward…

 

“Wanda.”

 

She froze as she heard her name whispered in the night, her eyes shooting open and held wide as her heart pounded wildly in her chest, feeling as if it could escape at any moment as her hands moved to grip the bedsheets on either side of her and somehow keep her safe and held in place. She stayed that way for a few seconds, listening to the silence surrounding her and the interruptions of it with her own heavy breathing. She could have sworn she heard…

 

“Yes...right there, baby.”

 

Her brows fused as she sat up in the darkness, getting up without thinking and moving forward, giving her powers a little more free roam than she usually did and probably more freedom than she really should as her eyes softly glowed in the shadows, listening and feeling the surrounding spaces for the source of her interruption. She pressed her hand against the door without thinking, confusion and curiosity overtaking her normal need to keep her powers in check as she felt for anything out of place.

 

“Feels so good.”

 

The low, slightly strained voice came back into her mind again and this time she was able to pinpoint exactly where…

 

Her heart starting pounding once again as images started flooding into her mind, pictures of the Russian next door’s completely naked, sweat gleamed body grinding down on the hand caught between her thighs, her head thrown back and lip caught between teeth in concentration as her hips moved with just the right…

 

Wanda leaned her head against the door separating their rooms and tried to steady herself. Natasha was...right now...and she was thinking of the witch. The brunette found herself running her hands back over her own breasts without thinking, feeling the peaks below return to their earlier state with added excitement at the thought...that the Russian actually wanted her too.

 

And not just wanted her, but touched herself at the thought of…

 

The witch growled as she pushed out another wave of energy, this one of want and unfulfilled desires and strong enough to rattle the wooden door slightly, as she placed her hands on either side of the doorway. She wanted nothing more than to tear the minor obstacle out of the way and get to…

 

“Wanda?” Natasha’s voice was rougher than usual as her face appeared in the now half open door, her eyes seeming to have some trouble in the dark even though the witch could see her perfectly. “Everything okay?”

 

“No.” Wanda kept her voice calm even though she could smell the redhead’s arousal, letting it invade her senses and start a deep throbbing below. She allowed herself one deep breath before she took that first step forward, pushing the door open and moving into the Russian’s personal space, bringing their faces within an inch of each other. “I can hear you.” She leaned close to whisper into the shorter woman’s ear, stopping just long enough to place a tiny nip there before leaning back just enough so their eyes could meet, darkened green on darkened green finally confronting and challenging each other.

 

“Good.” Natasha smirked, just before her hands found their way into the witch’s hair and crashed their mouths together, pulling the brunette into her room and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...The song for this one was originally "I Touch Myself" by Divinyls, but I may have strayed just a little bit. lol  
> Also, the P!nk live cover is...pretty damn sexy if your interest is peaked. 
> 
> I know, I'm supposed to be working on a different story (and I am!) but I heard this song and got distracted...  
> Please forgive my overactive brain. lol Also, the style of the last chapter in that one is what lead to this, so really...idk, it happened and now it's done. :P
> 
> Also, summary and tag puns! XD At least I made myself laugh...
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I might adopt some of this style into more works.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm just having a little fun.


End file.
